galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Annual Closing of the Assembly
Annual Closing of the Assembly One day after Voting Day at 0001 hours the Closing of the Assembly is conducted. (Unless there is an Emergency Session) The event is a ritualistic formulated way that developed over the century. It marks the end of the Union Standard Year.1 The Speaker of the Assembly calls for the traditional Last Assembly vote of the Year by asking: Is there anything that can not wait to be addressed? I am calling for a Vote.(yes or no) All Representatives (Mem Rep/P Rep)openly vote and usually with a 100 percent vote. (the Union Government is not shutting down. Courts, OOP ,Police, Court Clerks and Councils remain staffed and open) Once the Assembly agrees there is nothing else. The Speaker declares the annual Assembly Session for this year to be completed. The Assembly then gives the speaker usually a standing ovation thanking the speaker. After that the Representatives are dismissed.(the alcoves turn dark) The Nucleus lands and docks at the focal point. The Speaker turns off the lights and as he exits the Assembly Sphere he hands his robe and the symbolic key to the Nucleus to the Commandant of the First Guard and has thus completed all tasks and ceasing to be the Speaker for this year.2 The former speaker and a large number (many are already gone by now) of Reps leave the Assembly Dome and the First Guard Commandant locks the door. 1 The Union counted two years for a period. One was the counting of years the Terran way and the second was to keep time the decimal way of dividing time into month, days,hours ,minutes and seconds. In the OTT year 5220 the Union time was finally approved by an Assembly vote and the NUT (New Union Time ) became the official and only way of measuring time. The year was called 0001 NUT based on the 20 hr Standard day (10 active and 10 passive hours = the term Day and Night was illiminated as insubstantial for Union purposes) The term month was also retired and the Union year divided in 10 equal segments. To differentiate the ten periods they were called: Mono,Duo,Tri,Quad,Pent,Hex,Hept, Octa,Nona and Deca division. The term week was retained and each Anno Division had 5 Weeks (Red Week, Blue Week,Green Week,Yellow Week and White Week) Each Week had ten days (Zero Day as well as OTT day names were elliminated) and the days were One Day,Two Day,Three Day,Four Day, Five Day,Six Day,Seven Day,NineDay and Ten Day) The new date for 5221 OTT was officially and Union wide: One Day,Red Week,Mono Division, Year 0001 NUT – 01RM0001 2 The Speaker of the Assembly is a randomly selected Rep (Mem or P) but any Union Citizen wanting the office can add his or her name into the pool and could be chosen. This tradition has been suspended in 5049-5084 as the Assembly requested Pelox Pe (a Garbini) to return as the Speaker (His appointment was made by the Assembly Decision to make the Pelox Exception Act of 5049 into law,by an expected high approval. Pelox was and is widely regarded as one of the most beloved,respected and competent Speaker of the Union. (he is a sibling to famous Potsema Pe who of course gained Union wide attention being the life partner,manager and sometimes co artist to Ninio the famous Futuni musician. Her fame was of course catapulted to Mega stardom as the extended Olafson files were published.) Pelox was recalled to be the Speaker every year until 5084 when he died in a freak accident in the Assembly Sphere. The forcefield acting as floor between the Sphere halves was officially deactivated as the lower half was now decided to be used while Pelox was still standing on it. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies